


Beautiful Boy (Transmasc!Reader, Mother!Puffy)

by Sleep_Is_A_Social_Construct



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Trans Male Character, hello mommy issues community, its just soft, mother!puffy, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Is_A_Social_Construct/pseuds/Sleep_Is_A_Social_Construct
Summary: Prompt - can,,, can you write me some puffy assuring the trans male reader is a real man? preferably a line calling the reader beautiful boyPronouns used - he/him
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Beautiful Boy (Transmasc!Reader, Mother!Puffy)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend of mine, hope this can help any transmasc people who feel alone see how wonderful they are, you're doing so great, i am so proud of you <3  
> \- Karl  
> ps. use the InteractiveFics chrome extension to change the name from Y/N to yours! :)

Y/N opened the door to his mushroom home, shared with his mother Puffy.  
dropping his travel bag at the door and flopping to the wood floor with a sigh, he let out a troubled groan, hanging his head sadly.  
Puffy was drawn from the top floor and down the ladder into the main room where her son was sitting pitifully on the ground.

“Oh honey, what's wrong?” Puffy knelt next to Y/N and put a hand on his back, her touch soothing as it pressed the soft material of the boy's hoodie against his skin.  
She looked at him with motherly concern etched into her face, silently trying to tell him that he was safe and loved no matter what thoughts were going through his mind.

“I’m.. I’m a boy.” Y/N choked out, though he didn't seem confident in his statement and his voice wavered even as he said the small sentence.  
With a soft sigh Puffy nodded, time for some affirmation that her son was in fact her son.  
The woman helped Y/N stand, an arm held around his shoulders like a warm blanket, whispering compliments as they walked to the small couch sitting to the right of the door.  
She sat them both down, and Y/N leaned on her, hiding away in his mothers long hair and sniffling quietly.

“You are a boy, Y/N ,” Puffy said softly, “my boy. My strong, handsome, beautiful boy.” 

She kissed the top of Y/N s head as he cried. 

She kissed the top of his head as he felt all of the emotions he’d been holding onto. 

She kissed the top of his head as he allowed all of his thoughts to pour out of his skull; the hate, the disgust, the sadness, everything. 

She kissed the top of his head as he told her everything, as he spoke with broken sentences about how much he’d lost to himself, how much he wished everything was simple, how much he hated where he was, how much he hated growth, how he wanted to be stronger, to finish his transition, how much he wanted to be happy. 

Puffy held him through it all. Because she cared, because she loved him, because she knew that without reassurance her boy would collapse on himself, she held on for the both of them, and that was okay.  
Puffy would stay as long as she was allowed to, she would say it a million times, and a million times they would be true;  
“you're my son, Y/N, my beautiful boy. I’m never going to leave you.”


End file.
